1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical reproducing apparatus using a semiconductor laser as a light source and more particularly is directed to a compact optical reproducing apparatus employing a signal beam and two supplemental beams for detection of tracking errors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical reproducing apparatus employing a signal beam and two supplemental beams for detection of tracking errors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,842. In this prior art technique, however, there are problems to be solved.